Forever Is A Long Time
by TwistedTurns
Summary: Cindy and Jimmy come back from school one day to find EUSTACE STYRTCH bought Cindy's house not only did his father 'kick him out' but Cindy's mom had a heart attack right after Eustace made her an offer. How can Jimmy help his girlfriend? No Flamez
1. Moving In

disclaimer: i do not repeat do not own jimmy neutron

I've been feeling ad lately so this is what the stories going to be about.

* * *

"Jimmy!" a familiar voice echoed down the hallway in Retroville High.

"Huh!?" "Oh uh, hi Cindy!" Jimmy Neutron said. Cindy started running down the hall towards her boyfriend, but then slipped on water sliding all the way to Jimmy's locker.

"Cindy are you okay?" Jimmy said lending her a hand.

"Damn janitor. Doesn't he know what a caution sign looks like." She said grasping Jimmy's hand.

"Well..." he tried to explain, but was cut off. Around the corner came Carl,Sheen, and Libby screaming like idiots. Then Carl,Sheen,and Libby followed Cindy's act of clumsyness and slid all the way to Jimmy's locker.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!" Sheen screamed getting off the floor rubbing his butt. Carl didn't know what just happened and Libby just sat there laughing with Cindy and Jimmy.

"Hey! That's not funny you guys." Carl said not knowing what was going on. Sheen turned around and looked at Carl pants and started laughing too.

"Carl your pants. Look at them." Jimmy said trying not to cry.

"Huh" "AHHHHH!" Carl said. "You guys know this happens all the time. At least im wearing underwear." As soon as he said that his pants and underwear fell down.

Cindy,Jimmy,Sheen,Libby and everybody in the hallway started laughing so hard they fell to the ground.

"Hey Carl whats that?" Cindy said. "What do you think and stop staring. Carl then pulled his pants and his underwear ujp and ran to the nurse for a belt. Mrs. Fowl came down the hallway. She got transferred her when Jimmy started freshman year.

** CINDY'S POV**

The final bell rang Jimmy and Cindy walked home together. Sheen and Libby had to get ready for a date they had. Carl just went hometo get more pants. A car pulled up beside Jimmy and me. The window rolled down and Eustace Strytch Retrovilles richest kid got out.

"What now Strytch!" Jimmy said.

"Oh nothing boy genius. I was just looking for a house my father letting me move out earlier." Eustace replied a suspicious grin appearing on his smug little face.

"Which one?" I said.

"Hmmm....that one." Eustace pointed behind us.

"That's Cindy's house!" Jimmy said

"Exactly" Eustace said stepping out with luggage bags.

"You can't buy my house where am I going to live!?" I said Jimmy holding my hand.

"Oh,that's right I can't buy it. 'Cause I already bought." Eustace walked up to the door with a key and opened the door seeing nothing no furniture just boxes of his on stuff.

"How did you buy it?When did you buy it? Why would you buy it?" I said confused.

"While you were at school I came here luckily your mother was here. I made an offer and she accepted." Eustace walked in said his goodbyes then slammed the door in our faces

"Uh! I hate him." I told Jimmy then the door opened again and Eustace came out with a sad look on his face.

"What now Styrtch!" Jimmy barked

"Um, Cindy do you know where your mother is?" He said walking back in.

"No why." I said wondering what hes talking about.

"Um,she never left the house." That made me march in and see what he was talking about.

"OMG!!!! Mom!" I screamed seeing my mother on the floor.

"What happe-" Jimmy was cut off as I ran and hugged him.

"Jimmy she had a heart attack." Jimmy looked at me confused.

"I thought she quit."he said

"She did Jimmy"

At that time the police came with the ambulance. They questioned me and Jimmy first then went to question Eustace. Afterwards I had to go to Jimmy's house the police told his parents everything. They let me spend the night until I had another house, but Jimmy insisted I stay until we graduated High school. His parents accepted so now i'm there until graduation. So far it's all great Jimmy and me are going to college together we're moving into an apartment together once we start college and everything else is great.


	2. Big Surprise

It's been a year since Cindy's mom passed. Jimmy and Cindy went off to college. Cindy is a great student she's passing all of her grades. Meanwhile, Jimmy was on his way back home. When he got there he noticed Cindy wasn't in the living room, so he checked in her room. He found her laying down on her bed sweating like crazy. He rushed over to her side.

"Cindy! Are you okay?" Jimmy asked.

_*COUGH* _"No, I don't feel good." She answered. He put his hand on her forhead.

"Your head is burning." Jimmy said. Cindy ran to the bathroom and Jimmy went after her to hold her hair back.

The next few days went by. Jimmy and Cindy didn't know what was going on, until they went to the doctor. The test results came back a few weeks later and the results were positive Cindy was pregnant.

"How? What? Why?" Jimmy was shocked.

"Well, you guys had s-" The doctor was cut off by Jimmy.

"I know how it happened. I wanna know how it was possible. We used protection both times." Jimmy finished.

"Are you positive nothing slipped off?" The doctor stated.

"Well, no I'm not positive." Jimmy said.

"Well, Cindy's pregnant with twins can't take it back now." The doctor got up and left, leaving Jimmy and Cindy in aw.

"Did he say twins?" Jimmy said.

_-Nine Months later-_

Cindy had gone into labor an hour ago. It was going great until…

"Cindy I'm afraid the umbilical cord is wrapped around one of the babys neck." The doctor said.

"Aren't you gonna take it off!" Jimmy paniced.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." The doctor said. The next few hours were hectic there was screaming, crying, and blacking out.

"Okay I see it. I'm gonna need 2 more big push, Cindy. One for each baby." The doctor said. Cindy pushed and there was more screaming, crying, blacking out, and then more crying, but not from Cindy.

"It's a boy!" The doctor exclaimed.

"It's not over!." Cindy screamed in pain.

"It's another boy." The doctor said

Cindy sighed glad the whole thing was over. She stared at her sons.

"He's beautiful. Cindy." Jimmy wrapping an arm around Cindy and kissing her and his sons.

"What should we name him, Jimmy?" Cindy asked.

"How about, Jaden and Alex." Jimmy said.

"Hmmm...Jaden Devin and Alexander Reese." Cindy said.

"Jaden Devin Neutron and Alexander Reese Vortex." Jimmy said.

"Great!." Cindy said smiling.

_- 2 Years Later -_

"Spanky and Bug, come here now." Mother called.

"Yes, ma'am." Spankey said.

"Yup." I said.

"Bug, I swear you're just like your father." Mom said as Dad walked down the stairs.

"Cindy, you know Bug and I are working on an Expirement." Dad said.

"So what does that have to do with me." Cindy said.

"Well, it's like this mom. Dad gave me something to drink, but it had some kind of stuff in it, that's why I was acting all _'cool'_ and everything." I explained.

"Well, Jimmy if you did. I think it just wore off." Mom said.

"Dad, you really should start running." Spanky said as mom and dad started to chase each other.

"Man, Spanky you know she's coming after us next, Right?" I asked my twin.

"You two have a very good vocabulary. You started talking very early too." A voice said.

"Jesse, stop saying that. Of, course we did our parents are Jimmy and Cindy Neutron." Spankey said.

"How'd ya know it was me?" Jesse asked.

"You're mom's favorite babysitter. You always appear out of nowhere." I said.

"Good, is that why you want to be a detective when you grow up?" Jesse asked.

"You bet!." I exclaimed.

* * *

**Okay I gotta tell you something. If you like movies from 1994, you'll know I used the nickname Spanky from the movie the 'Little Rascals' and Bug is the real name of Alfalfa in the same movie. Okay no more movie things. Thanx for reviewing I think you'll like this chapter better than the first.**


End file.
